TCG Dungeon Decks
Information Part of the Aftermath Block * Shadowfang Keep deck * Scarlet Monastery deck * The Deadmines deck Release Date: November 15, 2011 Deck Size: 60 * 2 Dungeon Boss cards * Character Sheets * Achievement Cards * 9 All-foil Treasure Pack (also sold seperately at $6.00 MSRP) Price: $20.00 per deck MSRP Shadowfang Keep “Weakness… that is all you have managed to show me. Genn, you and those other disgusting mongrels that plague Gilneas, I sought death before I would serve you again. Enter the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas. You showed your true nature when you allowed Crowley to leave with his life, and so I took yours instead. You would do well to remember all that I have done, but if you still dare to enter my keep, all you will find is the lonely silence of death.” – Lord Godfrey Scarlet Monastery “Can you not see it, brothers and sisters? There is but one way to wipe the Scourge from the face of Azeroth. The Scarlet Crusade offers you the protection that you so desperately desire, and if you will pledge yourself to us, surely we will reach our ultimate goal. Defy us, and you will be dispatched in a blaze of golden light unlike any you have ever witnessed. My father, known to many as the Ashbringer, one of the most powerful paladins ever to walk the path of the Light, fell to my hand. What hopes could you possibly have, if even he could not stand against us?” – Scarlet Commander Mograine The Deadmines “Lies, greed, and deception—these are the things that my father stood against. For years, he worked tirelessly, helping to rebuild your devastated city, and what thanks did he or anyone else get for it? Nothing. What choice did they have but to turn on those who the crown favored to get payment, one way or another? Fate, it would seem, has led me down this path. Even with the murder of my father, your foolish attempts to destroy the Defias have been in vain. I am, now more than ever, my father’s daughter, and the Defias Brotherhood will rise once more…” – Vanessa Van Cleef Treasure Pack The Dungeon Decks are supported by the Dungeon Deck Treasure Pack. Loot equipment, allies, abilities, and epics from these nine-card treasure chests. Every card is a foil! You'll find the dungeon bosses in tournament-legal card form. Cookie, Mograine, Godfrey, and Vanessa Van Cleef are just some of the allies you'll be able to recruit. You'll also find many cards that support your multiplayer dungeoneering experience as well as your one-on-one tournament duels. And for your World of Warcraft Cataclsym players out there in computerland, each Treasure Pack could hold one of these three Loot cards: the Wasteland Tallstrider mount, Fool's Gold item, and Landro's Lichling pet. There are 60 cards total to collect (30 common, 15 uncommon, 9 rare, and 6 epic), so start your dungeon crawl today! Extra Character Sheets "Let's go again!" Click here (PDF) to download extra character sheets so you can explore the dungeon with your friends again and again. External links ;Info ;News